


Better Than Studying

by live_and_let_live



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Canon Relationship, Everybody is gay, Fluff, M/M, Smut, also smut, and very happy, burn this, many non-canon relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is Gay. Jack and Ianto have the heart eyes. Supply-cupboard sexy times ensue. ;)</p><p>I'M SORRY WILLIAM GOULDING I LOVE YOU SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1/3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7/gifts), [quinziggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/gifts).



> If you know me in 'the real world' please do not talk to me about chapter 3 in school. By text, sure go for it :D

**Castiel**  


  


“Right guys, can you turn to the beginning of chapter eight.” The low hum of Mr. Singer’s voice vibrates through the English classroom. Half the other students let out a communal groan. The teacher shakes his head and chuckles to himself.  


“Come on guys, I know it’s last lesson but we’ll have none of that. Read it through, and after you’ve done please discuss it within your pairs”  


“We don’t have to make notes do we Bobby?” Dean hollers from the back of the room. The offhand comment raises Mr. Singer’s eyebrows.  


“That’s _sir_ to you kid.” Dean snorts and pushes his chair back onto two legs, “And I wasn’t gonna make you, but yeah, a page of notes on your first impression of chapter eight. Get on with it now, we don’t have all lesson.” Another louder groan fills the room, some students throw curses in Dean’s general direction, but I just roll my eyes and open my book.  


Ianto, who is sat beside me, pokes me in the side, and I turn towards him.  


“Yeah?”  


“I honestly can’t believe you’re dating that jerk. I mean, a page of notes, really?” I roll my eyes again and look back to my book.  


“Well, he’s my jerk, so I guess that makes up for it a bit.” Ianto fakes puking. I flick his forehead.  


“More like your jerk _off_ ” he mumbles. My mouth opens and I stare at him. A smug look is sat on his face.  


“But… I… We… We’ve never…done **that** ,” Ianto just chuckles.  


“Sure you haven’t.” I punch him lightly in the arm and feel my face go hot. I turn back to Lord of The Flies and continue to read until I have a thought.  


I turn back to Ianto and tap his wrist before I start to talk again.  


“Well I may be mistaken, but I’m sure you have feelings for Harkness over there.” I say gesturing over my shoulder. Now it’s Ianto’s turn to turn a light strawberry hue.  


“And I mean,” I continue, “It’s not like his attraction to you is any secret either, I can practically see Jack undressing you with his eyes whenever he looks at you.” I give Ianto a serious look and the colour of his face darkens. I look back to my book and have to bite my knuckles to stop the giggles threatening to escape my mouth. I glance over at Ianto’s blushing face before I continue reading to the end of the chapter.  


When I’ve finished, I turn back to face Ianto, who is in turn, looking over his shoulder at the flirty and painfully gay boy sat two seats to the left of Dean. A chuckle rises yet again in my throat and this time I let it out with a smile.  


I remember the notes and roll my eyes, but also remember the reason we have to write them and a hot feeling comes to my cheeks. I absentmindedly write Deans name in a heart on the table and begin to write.  


I’m interrupted by a loud laugh from next to me and I whip my head to my left. Ianto’s pointing to the heart on the table and wheezing slightly.  


“Cas really?” he breathes out between laughs. I shake my head and smile.  


“You’d do the same” I say with a smile, “I mean, if you were dating Jack. You’d definitely be the sappy one.”  


“Don’t tease.” Ianto pouts, and his welsh accent makes the statement sound cute. I laugh again and he lightly slaps my arm.  


“Oi, I mean it.” I force a straight face and go back to my notes. Without turning around, I continue to talk.  


“Sorry, of course you don’t want in on Jack’s supply-cupboard antics.” Ianto splutters and stands straight up out of his chair.  


“What?!” It’s a loud proclamation, and half the class turn to look at us, teacher included.  


“I’m sorry boys did I miss something, or would you like to share what is so shocking with the rest of the class?” Ianto glares at me and sits back down.  


“Sorry sir, it’s nothing” I almost laugh again but I keep an innocent face. Mr. Singer doesn’t buy our silence.  


“No no, I’m sure whatever you boys were talking about can be shared with the class.” Ianto puts his head in his hands.  


“Please sir it was nothing.” I hear a chuckle from the row behind us.  


“Ah, Mr. Harkness, maybe you’re in on this little secret, care to tell me what is so amusing. Jack coughs and stands confidently, a smug smile on his lips.  


“Well Mr. Singer, I was just leaning over to ask Ianto here what his thoughts were on an opinion of mine.” Dean smirks from further down the table.  


“Oh yeah, and what might this opinion of yours be? Hmm?” Jack grins, as if he has this whole situation planed out in his head.  


“That Jack and Ralph are giving each other… ‘Gifts in the darkness’. To quote the book.”  


The room erupts into laughter and I have a sudden idea. Whilst Mr. Singer tries to calm the lesson down, I quickly scribble something down in the corner of my page and tear it out. By the time noise has quietened down, it’s more or less the end of the day.  


Mr. Singer grumbles, sets us the page of notes for homework, and waves us away. Before I head over to Dean, I fold the paper and slip it into Ianto’s blazer pocket. I watch him leave for the bus and head over to Dean.  


I’m welcomed into arms covered in worn leather rather than school blazer, pulled into a chest, and kissed softly. Dean smiles down at me.  


“You’re a cheeky little angel Cas,” He kisses me again. “Good thing I love you hey?” I smile and we walk hand in hand towards Dean’s car.  


  


  


**Ianto**  


  


I groan to myself as I walk out the English classroom. I know that Cas has put something in my pocket, he can’t get past me that easily.  


I reach into my pocket and pull out a folded triangle of paper. The handwriting is unmistakably that of Cas. I decide not to read it until I’m home, not wanting other people to look over my shoulder and read whatever that little bastard has written. He can be really cheeky under that ‘innocent-boy’ persona sometimes.  


As I walk to the row of buses waiting for the students, I put my hands in my pockets again and feel another bit of paper in the other pocket. Curious as to what it is, I pull it out and read it.  


The handwriting is slanted, but doesn’t look rushed. On the paper lie words which bring a crimson tint to my cheeks:  


_‘Nice ass Jones, JH ;) 07786374427’_  



	2. Part 2/4

At the initials, my heart jumps. I can’t help but think that it was **J** ack **H** arkness, who wrote it. I banish the thought. There are lots of people with JH as their initials. John Hart for instance, or Jessica Haley. The possibility of _Jack_ writing me a note like this, let alone giving me his number is very slim.  


I put the note back in my pocket and get on the bus. I flash the driver my bus pass but he doesn’t even glance up. My usual seat near the middle has been taken by a year 9 girl with way too much make up on and her skirt rolled up way too high. I roll my eyes and sit in an empty seat two seats behind her.  


The entire bus journey consists of said girl talking loudly too her friends in the seat across from her about some boy that she thinks is cute in year 10. I feel like I’m intruding on the conversation, but as she’s talking so loud, I don’t feel as bad.  


The girl is just in the middle of a sentence about his _’swooshy brown hair’_ when a boy with blond hair and scarily gold eyes turns around and yells at her.  


“Oi! Girl with the skirt shorter than my little finger,” The girl turns her head forward. “Yes you, are you talking about Sam Winchester?” That’s Dean’s brother. She scowls at the boy and shouts back  


“What of it shortie? You know, it’s not nice to listen into other people’s conversations.” The boy rolls his eyes.  


“Well, if you bother to listen to _other people’s_ gossip, you’d know that Sam isn’t interested in you.” The girl goes an unattractive shade of beigey pink, her makeup blotching out the natural flush.  


“O-oh yeah?” The girl tries to confidently deliver the two words, but they come out as a nervous stutter. “And how would you know?” The confidence returns to her voice although a cloud of uneasiness blurs through her eyes.  


“Because he’s in a relationship.” The girls’ mouth drops open, but now fire dominates over the green in her eyes, and a devious smirk comes to her painted face.  


“But just because he’s in a relationship doesn’t mean he can’t look at what else is on offer.” She smiles and flicks her hair over her shoulder.  


The boy just smiles sympathetically at her, he obviously knows something.  


“Ah, honey, I don’t think you quite get it. You see, Sam is in a relationship…” The girl interrupts him.  


“yeah, we’ve established that _‘honey’_ ” The girl thinks she’s winning. But the boy then finishes his sentence.  


“With me…” The bored looking friend starts giggling and gets a stare of fire from a face on which makeup almost cracks from the horrified contortion of it.  


I tune out as the girl grumbles to her friend, who subsequently puts her headphones on and stares out the window, the girl doesn’t even notice.  


Before I can fall asleep, the monotonous voice of the bus driver calls my stop and I make my way to the front of the coach. The nameless boy from earlier is waiting to get off too, and I lightly slap him on the shoulder. He turns around, startled. I smile at him.  


“Nice job on getting yourself a boyfriend mate.” I say as we come to a stop.  


“Thanks.” He smiles at me as we step of the coach. “My name’s Gabriel by the way, you’re Ianto right?”  


“Yeah, that’s me. See you around kid” I put a hand up as a goodbye as we walk away from the bus in separate directions.  


The walk home is short, and before I know it I’ve eaten dinner, done my homework and am sat on my bed with my clothes neatly folded and the note from Cas in my hand. I unfold this one and instantly groan. Honestly, he can be quite a pain sometimes. The note consists of a bet and a pickup line, and honestly? I’m gonna go through with it.  


I pick up my phone from my desk and input the number hesitantly. I don’t add a name. I save it to my contacts and pull up the text thread between me and Cas. I text him two words.  


**_fine, bastard_**. The reply is almost immediate.  


**_good luck ;)_**  


I tap on the nameless number in my contacts, and type a message, nothing to do with the bet, just a quick **_You: Hi, who is this may I ask?_** It sounds a bit formal, but I hit send anyway. I pull out my laptop to check my emails while I wait for a reply.  


After I’ve logged into my account, my phone buzzes.  


**_17786374427: Ah Ianto, I see you got my note! The name’s Jack, Jack Harkness. Have I mentioned that your ass looks great in the school trousers? I can’t imagine I’d be able to hold myself back if I ever saw you in a suit. JH ;)_ **  


I change the contact name and I blush as my fingers tap against the screen.  


**_You: I thought it might be you. In fact I was hoping it might be you… :)_ **  


**_Jack Harkness: Good to hear! So… You’re gay(?), I’m gay, our best friends are shagging, how about we follow suit eh? JH_** The bluntness of the text makes my eyes widen, but my answer is automatic  


**_You: (bisexual actually) Of course I’d be happy to try a ‘relationship’ (if that’s what your preposition was for). One condition: we don’t call it ‘shagging’ - I hate that word. :)_ **  


**_Jack Harkness: (okay, cool) Nice, until tomorrow Mr Jones ;D_ **  


**_You: goodnight, sir ;)_ **  


.

Sleep comes easy after that.  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  


The next morning, I get up quickly, and rush through the morning. I’m out the door and at the bus stop before my parents are even awake. I did leave them coffee though.  


Gabriel’s stood at the bus stop along with the three other people who used this stop, and we make light conversation until the bus arrives. There’s nobody in my seat this time to I slide in against the window and think about the day ahead. My study group have a free period first, so I should be able to clear my head then, if not in registration.  


The bus journey goes quickly and I step off the bus into a sea of students. I sort of stand to the side of the pavement until the rush has died down, before making my way to my form room. Before I’ve even got my bag on the table Cas has pushed me back out the door and into the coat rack area.  


“Sooo, when are you going to do it then?” I chuckle and push him off me.  


“At break or something… now come on.” I drag Cas back into the classroom and grab Lord of The Flies out my bag to read until our form tutor comes in to register us.  


As I’m walking out the room, I feel a hand pulling on my arm and a distinct American voice is whispering in my ear.  


_“Free period now, I have an idea.”_ I know immediately it’s Jack, and I have a pretty good clue to what his ‘idea’ is.  


My suspicions are confirmed when I’m dragged into an English supply-cupboard and released against a pile of folders. Jack drags a filing cabinet against the door and backs me into the corner.  


My arms settle around his neck and his around my waist. His mouth comes up to my ear.  


“Are you sure you want me, Ianto” He breaths, pressing a kiss to my neck.  


“I’m sure,” I say, “Oh yeah, and I have a bet to win.” Jack chuckles.  


“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” I clear my throat dramatically.  


**“I’ll give you my heart, never ask for it back. I’ll be your Ralph if you’ll be my Jack.”**  


Jack presses out hips together, looks me straight in the eyes, and kisses me. He smiles and speaks against my lips.  


_“We have 45 minutes, let’s make them good…”_  



	3. Part 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took about 10 minutes of debating to post this chapter. It's short, but pure smut. So sorry people I know :)

Jack pushes me against the shelves, lips pressed to mine, hands moved to my neck. Our mouths slide together, eyes closed and tongues exploring. I’m not focused on anything but Jack, all my conscious thoughts are thinking is _jackjackjackjack_.  


The experience is mind numbing, euphoric even, and as Jack lifts my leg up to the side of his body and steps in closer, a moan leaves my mouth. A blush trails after it, but we do not break this kiss. It’s messy, and oh so full of heat, but I love it. Oh how do I love it.  


Jack’s hand strokes a line down my chest and comes to rest on my hip. I remove my lips from his and push him lightly back. I shrug my blazer off and remove my jumper before doing the same for Jack, pressing kisses to his slightly open mouth as I go.  


Once we’re only in our shirts I push him onto the opposite side of the cupboard, and he flips us around so it’s my back against the wall again. I shuffle to the small desk, dragging Jack with me by the collar and sitting myself on the chair to the side. I drag Jack on top of me and he begins to lightly grind down.  


I feel the warmth in my groin grow as Jack continues to press his warmth against my lap. He breaks our heated kiss to undo his trousers and stand up to throw them to the side. His boxers follow suit.  


I look down at his quickly hardening cock and take it in my hand. I give it a couple of experimental tugs, and Jack moans my name. I release it and he gets on his knees in front of me, making short work of pulling my dick from its home between my thighs.  


He looks up at me and I quickly nod, not wanting to waste a moment. He takes the head in his mouth, and moves downwards until the whole length is blissfully trapped within his mouth.  


Jack gently moves his head up and down, and I bring my knuckle to my mouth, bite down hard. It barely stops the moan.  


“O-o-ohhhhh… Jack-mmmmm…” This spurs Jack on, who moves his head faster. The pleasure is so intense, like white-hot heat taking over my body.  


Ecstasy washes over me in waves, and I release without warning. Jack seems unfazed, and removes his mouth from my softening cock. He stands to his feet and captures my lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss.  


“My turn…” Jack whispers into my ear. He stands straight and I lean forwards, pressing a kiss to his dick. He sighs and I open my mouth around him.  


I place my hands on Jack’s hips and pull him forwards repeatedly. He gets the message and begins to lightly thrust into my mouth. I take his hands and place them in my hair, stilling my head completely. Jack slowly begins to thrust faster, until he’s a moaning mess above me.  


I reach up to Jacks lips and place a finger against them. Jack quietens, but his breathing remains erratic.  


He takes my fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, mimicking his earlier actions. I hum against his dick, and Jack lets out a loud moan. He keeps moaning in hushed whispers.  


“Ooh… Oh God Yan…. Holy shit, o-oohh god!” I pull off him and wrap my hand around his base. I pump quickly and stand up to kiss him. His mouth is open in an ‘O’ shape, and he moans into my mouth.  


I press our chests together as I keep my wrist flicking upwards in fast motions. Jack bites down on my bottom lip as moisture forms on his forehead and white strings shoot up between us.  


Jack shudders and backs against the wall. We slide down it and I pull my phone out of my discarded bag and look at the screen through hazy eyes. I groan.  


“Shit Jack, we have 10 minutes to get dressed.” Jack just laughs and shakily stands up. He pulls a pack of tissues from his blazer pocket and cleans himself off. He throws the rest of the packet at me and I do the same, wiping down my stomach.  


I begin to pull on clothes, and stuff my jumper in my bag, too hot to wear it. Jack looks just about ready, with his top two buttons undone and some serious sex-hair, it’s nothing that can't be fixed.  


I step up to Jack and do his buttons up for him. He ruffles his own hair downwards and combs his fingers through mine. I imagine my face is just as crimson as his.  


Jack moves the filing cabinet back out of the way of the door, and looks through the small window. He beckons me over with a nod of his head. 

I walk over with our backpacks and place another kiss to his red and bruised lips, and take his hand in mine.  


“Ready to take on our friends?” I say, “I’m sure they’ll have questions as to why we weren’t in study.” Jack chuckles as we step out of the steamy supply-cupboard.  


“With you Ianto, I could take on the whole of Cardiff.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty proud of this for my first smut *yayy*


End file.
